


Rude Hour

by chaoscitti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, One Night Stands, Power Bottom Zayn Malik, Recreational Drug Use, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoscitti/pseuds/chaoscitti
Summary: When his manager dragged Zayn to this business party to look for collaborators for his second album he thought the evening couldn't be more boring. And he was right. Spending hours sitting at the bar, drinking, smoking and avoiding to talk to anybody. Until the producer Liam Payne approaches him and turns out to be quite good company for a more or less rude hour.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rude Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over a year ago for fun and practice. Had to go over it and post it after the release of LP1 (buy and stream it!) because of Rude Hours and Hips Don't Lie. It's like Liam hacked my Google Docs lmao. Okay not really it's just basic smut. Nothing special.
> 
> First work posted so don't expect much. And English isn't my first language.

Zayn Malik was working on his second album and it wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped it would. The first album had come together naturally, he'd had a clear vision in his head he wanted to get out and it had been easy. But it was different this time. Not that he didn't have ideas anymore – quite the opposite. He wanted to try more things, be even more creative, dip into genres he had been to scared to touch on before. He didn't want to play it safe anymore. His debut was out and it was good, now he had the freedom.  
And because he was struggling to get everything in his head to paper and the songwriters and producers he'd worked with before didn't share his willingness to take a step forward he was here.  
An “important business event” his manager had called it. To Zayn it was just a party full of drunk people who thought they were oh so influential and important, it made him sick. Therefore he was sitting at the bar alone while she was chatting here and there to see of there were any suitable collaborators in the first place. The label was the one with the last say in with whom they'd want to work with anyway so he didn't care much.  
He knew she was right and it was a good idea to get some new people on board for the creative work and maybe this party was a good way to look for it but he still preferred to be by himself in the comfort of his own mind so he was having drink after drink and cigarette after cigarette, hoping no one would bother him too much.  
He wished he could just be back home and play video games.  
But this he could only wish for it since right now a man was approaching him and was saying his name. He turned around fully to see the face of an attractive young man he didn't recognise.  
He shook the man's hand who promptly introduced himself: “Liam Payne, I'm a songwriter and producer. I've heard your songs, they're pretty sick.”  
Zayn smiled a fake smile and nodded. He had heard the name, he was well known in the industry but he was no one Zayn was particularly interested in music wise so he had actually never looked more into him or his work. And if he was honest with himself he was a little taken aback from how attractive the man was. He was wearing all black, both his hands were tattooed and his face... He had good features and strong eyebrows but damn, those lips were quite distracting, really.  
But he wasn't about to dwell on that thought. He wasn't even sure if that guy had actually heard his songs or if he just wanted to start a conversation like all of them. Of course he'd say he liked Zayn's songs but everyone would do that, right? So he was prepared for a few minutes of smalltalk, maybe the man would brag about all his accomplishments or talk about his car or whatever these people did. Zayn wasn't interested.  
“You're working on your second album?” The man, the producer, Liam Payne, asked friendly.  
“Yeah.” he answered. He should probably listen to what this guy had to say and not brush it off so quickly since he actually seemed friendly and interested. He just felt like his style of music wouldn't fit what he wanted to do, Payne was mainly producing pop-rock as far as he knew.  
So they had a little chatter about stuff they'd done in the past and Liam told him which songs in particular he had liked from Zayn's debut album. So at least he hadn't lied about listening to it and liking it. And he seemed really passionate about producing and said himself that he would like to expand his horizon. Zayn got more and more interested with every word he spoke. There was something mesmerizing about the way the man spoke about his work – his passion.  
“I could play some of my stuff to you if you come to my car?” Liam offered after a while and Zayn agreed. He was curious now, wanted to see more of what he had done that made him so excited.

Zayn followed Liam to the parking lot where his black Range Rover was standing. He low key smiled to himself, at least he was right about the big car.  
They sat down on the car (Liam had opened the door for Zayn like a real gentleman) and at first Liam played some songs he had produced for other artists. Zayn knew some of them, they were good, it just wasn't his taste.  
Liam seemed to notice that as well “I know it's not your style. Give me a chance to show you something else?”  
“Yeah... Sorry. It's still good stuff.” Zayn assured, he didn't want to sound rude.  
He showed some beats he had done and it sounded a lot more like Zayn's stuff.  
He couldn't help but bop his head a little to rhythm.  
“This-” he searched for something on his phone “is a demo I wrote and recorded just recently. Maybe that's something for you?” He said proudly but also a bit shy maybe? Zayn couldn't quite place it.  
The song was a raunchy R&B track with a little rap part. Zayn was impressed. The song was pretty cool and he could definitely see himself singing something similar for the new album. Liam was grinning so wide while watching Zayn's reaction, it was kind of adorable to be honest.  
“Did you sing this? No.” He asked astounded. It could be him from the sound of the voice but he was really good so he just assumed it was some professional singer.  
“I did, yeah. It's easier to just record the vocals for the demo myself than to get another singer on board. But anyway that's one of the songs you could have a try on if you want to and we end up working together.”  
“Hell yes, I'd like that!” Zayn said. He was actually really excited now and glad he had come.  
“But uhm I've got some demos as well if you're interested?” Zayn added. He didn't know why he was already comfortable enough to show some of his recordings, normally he needed a bit longer to get to know someone to show them such a personal thing as his music. Or in some cases, his shitty voice memos. Some others were pretty decent demos as well.  
But Liam handed him the aux cable thrilled “Abso-fucking-lutely.”  
Liam was great company. He was saying what he liked and disliked about the music but didn't go too much overboard with the praise or the criticism, it was the perfect ratio to make Zayn comfortable.  
He was sure they could make some cool stuff together if everything worked out. 

*

Liam was really happy about how the evening went. He had known about Zayn and his music for a few months and he had really liked what the guy had been putting out, he had hoped to get in touch with him for a while and he was glad to find him at this party. He had thought it would be harder to get him to listen to his stuff though because he had heard some stuff about Zayn before. People were saying he was rude, arrogant and didn't like to work with new people but that wasn't the impression he had gotten from the man at all. Quite the opposite, he had been very nice and open and on top of that he seemed actually interested in working with him as well.  
Liam had actually written the demo he had played for him with Zayn as a singer in mind but he didn't need to tell him this right away, he didn't want to put him on the spot like this. But he was even more glad that he had already liked it.  
Just when he thought they'd go back to the party maybe change a few words with his manager to work out the details, Zayn let his head fall back to the headrest, closed his eyes and dramatically sighed.  
“Can I smoke in here?” he asked, eyes still closed. Okay seemed like he wanted to stay a few minutes.  
“Sure” Liam answered.  
Zayn reached for his leather jacket he had taken off a while ago and thrown on the backseat and searched the pockets but he didn't seem to find what he was searching for.  
“Oh fuck, must have left my pack inside. Do you have some?”  
“'course” Liam gestured to the glove compartment in front of Zayn. He always had cigarettes in there.  
Zayn opened it and found a pack Malboros. But he also found something else Liam hadn't thought about.  
“Weed?” Zayn asked with his eyebrows raised.  
“Sorry, I forgot I had that in there” He tried to come up with a way to defend himself but he noticed Zayn's smirk and realised it was unnecessary.  
“I hope you were going to offer me some of that too.” Zayn grinned and Liam let out a relieved laugh.  
“Sure, whatever you want.” he laughed and a minute later Zayn's skilled hands rolled a joint and they smoked together.  
“You know what I would need now?” Zayn asked after a while without looking at Liam. He seemed to be in his own little headspache, eyes closed, cigarette in his mouth while speaking.  
He shook his head although he knew Zayn wouldn't see it.  
He spoke nevertheless, taking the cigarette out of his mouth at last and smiling “Some nice big dick.” he gestured with his hands. “Just made me really horny.”  
Liam looked at him surprised and flicked the cigarette bud out of the open window. “You serious?”  
“Sure.” Zayn shrugged. “Better get some fresh air I guess.” he mumbled and reached for the door handle.  
But before he got the chance Liam grabbed his arm to stop him and said “It's funny because I'm so horny too right now.”  
Zayn had let go of the door and was staring at Liam with an unreadable expression.  
“And I think we could stay here for a while and see what we can do about it?”  
He tested the waters by coming a little closer to Zayn and he didn't back away.  
This wasn't right, he was aware. But he was not able to think straight right now and Zayn had clearly said he was was horny too so this was his only chance. When he was honest with himself he had probably fantasised about fucking Zayn from the first time he had seen his picture and the way he was carrying himself in person only added on to it. Of course he would never have planned to actually act on it, he wanted to work with him first and foremost. But his mind didn't let him see clearly now that he was with him in this car, slightly drunk and high. In that moment he didn't worry about their possible future work relationship being damaged by what could happen now.  
Zayn had this grin on his face again right before closing the distance between them with a kiss.  
When they separated after a while he had to catch his breath. Fuck this was by far not what he had planned. But of course he didn't care, they quickly got out of the front and onto the backseat. Zayn ended up straddling Liam's lap and helping him take off his jacket. Fuck, Liam was so hard already from the way Zayn was grinding down on him. He knew how to work it. Liam opened the buttons Zayn's shirt, while he was already opening up his jeans to get a proper grip on him.  
“Now this is indeed a nice big dick.” Zayn said and he sounded almost impressed. Liam chuckled. This situation was surreal but he enjoyed every second of it.  
The now opened shirt had revealed some more tattoos on Zayn's chest Liam would have loved to inspect further but he didn't have time to waste. So instead of trying to make out the designs in the dimly lit car he went for Zayn's dick too while lightly sucking and biting his nipple. He was yearning to wrap his mouth around his length but it was clear Zayn's intentions lay elsewhere.  
“I hope you have lube and condoms or I'm gonna leave. Not gonna settle down for a lousy handjob.” Zayn proved Liam right.  
And he had to agree, a handjob wouldn't satisfy him either. Luckily Liam was planning to stay in a nearby hotel so he had an overnight bag in the car - and he always had lube, condoms and other necessities in it.  
He awkwardly pulled up his jeans again while walking to the boot of the car to get the stuff they'd need.  
When he came back Zayn had already taken off his shoes and was pulling down his trousers. Liam had to stop for a second and just watch him. He was so fucking hot. He had a lot of tattoos on his legs as well and he now had a better look on the ones on his chest he didn't see before. He knew Zayn was a tattooed guy from seeing pictures of him but he hadn't been quite aware how covered he was. It turned him on even more. He loved it. He had always been a fan of tattoos, obviously, he had his arms covered as well, but now seeing Zayn like this almost made him dizzy.  
Zayn put Liam's Armani jacket on the seat to protect the leather while he was pulling down his pants.  
From the way he had been grinding on him before it wasn't a question really that Zayn was gonna ride him. Liam usually liked to take control, especially during the first time with a new partner or a one time thing, but he was so turned on by the way Zayn was on his lap and started to stretch himself because he was too impatient to wait for Liam to do it. And he had this look in his eyes while doing it...  
When he was ready and Liam had rolled over the condom he lowered himself down on his dick and let out a moan, Liam thought it might have been one of the best sounds he had ever heard.  
And Zayn wasn't just riding him, he was teasing him.  
Liam wanted to kiss him and to have him close but instead of kissing back Zayn kept his face a few millimeters from his mouth so that their lips only slightly touched every now and then. He felt Zayn's smile against his awaiting lips and he got even more frustrated. He grabbed a fistful of the man's hair to keep him still and kissed him with full force.  
But that only seemed to encourage him further to tease him. He changed the pace every time Liam did not want him to and then he let Liam's dick almost slip out on purpose so that Liam himself had to hold it steady in place.  
Liam scratched the man's back because he felt so helpless and wasn't used to it.  
Zayn's smug smile got even bigger. “C'mon, do it right.” he whispered.  
Liam felt a rush of arousal run throw his body and he dug his fingernails deep into Zayn's back who let his head fall back and moaned “Yes”. 

Liam was close to cum already (if Zayn would let him) but then Zayn's phone began to ring on the seat next to them. He slowed down his pace a little and looked at the screen for a second.  
Liam was just waiting for him to hang up or let it ring and move on. But he found out Zayn was even more messed up than he thought. He just cleared his throat and picked up. He mouthed “be quiet” to Liam but obviously continued to slowly rock his hips back and forth.  
“Yeah.... No I didn't leave... - I'm in the car with a producer” He casually talked on the phone and smirked at Liam. Liam had to bite his lips to not make a sound but Zayn seemed to try to get him to with the way he moved. He wondered if he got off of it. Probably.  
Zayn rolled his eyes “Give me ten minutes. - Yes. No, we are listening to some stuff. - Okay okay I'll bring him along. Of course. Fine. Bye.” He pinched Liam's nipple and he couldn't help but let out a surprised "Ow!". He just hoped that the line had already been cut off.  
He rode him faster now and Liam really couldn't stay silent anymore. “Fuck! Are you always like this?” he asked out of breath.  
“Yes.” was all Zayn said while looking him in the eyes and finally kissing him afterwards. While Liam was surprisingly turned on by being dominated like this, a part of him was already fantasizing about doing it his way. Maybe he could tie Zayn up and use a whip on him if he was into it...  
Naturally Liam couldn't last much longer. With the next time Zayn rode down he scratched his back one last time and came into the condom.  
Zayn grinned and climbed off his lap once he realised it was done.  
Liam had to collect himself again before he could do anything. Zayn meanwhile had already started to clean himself up as good as he could.  
Both put their clothes and shoes back on in silence. Liam hated how it ended so suddenly, he didn't even get a chance to make Zayn cum as well. He desperately wanted to touch him or even better - taste him. He really hadn't thought this was how his evening would turn out. Even when he leaned in to kiss Zayn he had no idea what kind of a man he had found here. He was speechless about how good it had been.  
He wondered if he looked as fucked out as he felt. Zayn looked pretty normal from what he could tell in this lighting, well apart from the smirk that still wouldn't leave his face the sparkle in his eyes.  
It was chill outside but he realised he couldn't put his Armani jacket back on since it was ruined from them having fucked on it. He didn't mind that much though. 

A few minutes later Liam found himself face to face with the woman who was Zayn's manager. She looked back and forth from Zayn to Liam and shook her head, obviously annoyed. He wondered if she knew what they had just done or if that was just because they smelled like weed and had left the party for so long. He hoped it was the latter.  
It was weird, talking to her about the business, possibilities to work together, speaking about studio times, with Zayn standing next to him like nothing happened. Maybe he actually did this a lot Liam concluded and it didn't mean anything to him, wasn't even unusual. He probably was one of those guys that just needed lots of casual sex and got it whenever he wanted.  
After they had scheduled a meeting he shook both their hands and left. He hoped he would be able to forget the way Zayn had fucked him until then, it would only make work complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I would say tell me what you think but honestly I'm a little bit nervous. Hope it wasn't too bad though.  
X


End file.
